


Teach me how to say goodbye [Steve Rogers]

by FandomScavenger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomScavenger/pseuds/FandomScavenger
Summary: After years Steve can still surprise you.





	Teach me how to say goodbye [Steve Rogers]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this platform (also, english is not my first language)  
> My sister helped me on the last part, somehow writer block got me. lol  
> Kudos and comments always help uwu/

Steve Rogers is and always would be the love of your life. Since the moment you two met, he has been a gentleman and sometimes a cocky bastard, but that's just the things you loved about him.  
Then, Thanos happened.  
The Snap happened and half of the living creatures in the universe ceased to exist.  
Somehow you didn't turned into dust but your friends and your family did. You didn't have anywhere to go but back to the beginning.  
The Avengers facility felt really lonely. Your superhero family really supported you even when they were falling on their own.

5 years after, your relationship with Steve was failing and you felt how everything was slipping outta your hands.  
When Scott reappeared again with the idea of time travel you thought it was nuts, but at the same time that idea was better than nothing.  
Once you were all ready, you made team with Thor and Rocket.  
You had the chance to see Asgard on its glory. You had the chance to see Jane, and how lucky she was not knowing what is going to happen in the future. And how in love she was with Thor.

Back at the facility, something felt odd.  
Then you noticed your best friend was gone.  
Natasha sacrificed herself for the Soul Stone and you didn't had the chance to say goodbye.  
It crushed everyone's spirit, but you finally had the six stones and Nat's sacrifice won't be in vain.  
Then it happened again.  
Thanos happened again.  
But this time you were ready, ready to fight the battle of your lives.

You were on the ground, defeated after Thanos punched the hell outta you. Suddenly, hundreds of orange portals opened by your side and everywhere around. You were not alone.

Finally, after a huge battle you got victory but Tony didn't survived to see the world after.  
During the burial ceremony, Steve held your hand. You couldn't do anything but cry.

Then, after everything passed and everyone else started to continue with their lives, your friends and you knew it was time to take back the stones to their own timelines.

Steve offered himself to do the task.  
You wanted to go with him but he refused.  
"It's something I've got to do alone." You kept asking him to let you tag along but the answer was the same. In that moment, you realized what he was tryna to do and your soul shattered. But you knew it was for the best.

"See you later" Steve said.  
Bucky and Sam stared at him, seemed like they already knew.  
Then Banner pressed the button. "It's okay, he'll be back in just 5 seconds." But he never showed up.  
You couldn't know if you would able to see him again.  
And then, a few seconds later, Bucky tapped your shoulder to catch your attention.  
"Look there." He pointed to a man seating in the log next to a tree, enjoying the view.  
Your heart beat faster cause you felt something inside you.  
"Steve..." You thought while you were walking to him.  
The others didn't approach, they wanted to give you space.

"You" you called out when you saw him.  
"So, do I still look handsome?" He joked.  
"Even now you couldn't stop being an idiot" you smiled while you seated next to him.  
"Yes. I haven't change." He smiled back at you.

"So, did you have a good life?" You asked him.

"Yes, it was really beautiful. And still is. I wanted to live the life Tony always told me to get"  
"You deserved it. They all do" You added while staring at the lake.

"And you. I really want you to be happy" Steve looked at you and smiled again.

"I have to learn how to say goodbye first, right?" Steve held your hand with so much love in that action.

"You already did"


End file.
